Our First Night Story
by MarkhyuckJoah
Summary: Rangkaian cerita problematika malam pertama Mark dan Dongsook. Warning: Gender Switch for Haechan, AU, mature content, marriage life. Main cast: Mark and fem!Haechan #MarkHyuck
1. Chapter 1

060318

After Wedding Party

Orang-orang pasti berpikiran bahwa pada umumnya sepasang pengantin baru seharusnya sedang melakukan hubungan intim untuk melepas keperawanan maupun keperjakaan atau lumrahnya disebut 'malam pertama' di malam hari seperti saat ini waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 20.30 kst, akan tetapi hal itu sepertinya tidak berlaku untuk pasangan yang baru saja melangsungkan janji pernikahan pagi tadi di Gereja St. Maria ini

Mark dan Dongsook

Bukan, bukannya mereka tidak mau untuk melakukan hal itu, mereka ingin, ingin sekali. Namun keadaan yang belum memungkinkan, contohnya seperti sekarang ini dongsook masih dimonopoli oleh ibu mark, ibu mark beralasan ingin memberikan pelajaran tentang tata cara memasak dan resep makanan kesukaan mark yang dipunyainya kepada dongsook, karna ibu mark tak mau dongsook salah memberikan makanan kepada mark yang memang agak picky dalam hal makanan

Dongsook dan ibunya mark duduk berdampingan di kursi meja makan, ibunya mark dengan telaten menuliskan apa saja daftar menu makanan kesukaan mark beserta resepnya, dongsook memperhatikannya dengan seksama dan sesekali menganggukan kepalanya saat ibu mark memberi penjelasan

Mark yang sedari tadi berada di ruang tamu dengan ayahnya akhirnya memutuskan untuk ke dapur, jujur saja dirinya agak kepo dengan kegiatan ibu dan istrinya di dapur

"Hai" sapanya sambil berjalan menghampiri keduanya

Tidak ada yang menggubris sapaan mark, keduanya saat ini tengah larut dalam secarik kertas berisikan menu dan resep

Mark mengerucutkan bibirnya karna merasa diabaikan, langkahnya terhenti tepat dibelakang kursi ibunya, lalu dengan santai ia kecup pipi kiri ibunya, "Sedang apa sih? Serius sekali sampai mengabaikanku" tanya mark mencoba berbasa-basi

"Kau lihat itu dongsook, anak ini sudah mempersuntingmu tapi masih saja berani menciumku didepanmu, marahi dia" bukannya menjawab basa-basi mark ibunya mark malah nyinyir atas perilaku mark di depan dongsook

"Eomma, menikah atau tidak aku kan tetap milik eomma, tapi mungkin sekarang keadaannya sedikit berbeda, aku milik dongsook 75% eomma 25% nya, iya kan sayang?" tanya mark sambil melayangkan kedipan genitnya pada dongsook yang sedari tadi tidak bersuara, yang diberi kedipan tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya heran dengan suaminya yang bertingkah kekanakkan

"Sudah sana pergi, ini urusan wanita asal kau tau" ibunya mark dengan terus terang mengusir mark dari sana

"Iya sana, temani ayah" bukannya menahan ibunya agar tidak mengusirnya, kini istrinya malah ikut-ikutan mengusirnya

'Memang mertua dan menantu yang klop' mark membatin

"Oke, baik. Aku akan pergi dari sini" mark mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda ia menyerah, namun sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana mark menghampiri dongsook, mencium puncak kepala dongsook sebentar lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga dongsook dan berbisik, "Cepat buat eomma pulang, sayang." setelah mengucapkan itu mark meniupkan nafasnya pelan ke telinga dongsook, membuat dongsook merinding seketika

Dongsook yang mengerti maksud dari perkataan mark hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, mungkin wajahnya saat ini sudah merah sempurna, mark masih disitu dan ia tertawa melihat tingkah laku istrinya yang biasanya brutal menjadi pemalu saat digoda

"Cie pengantin baru saling menggoda" ibu mark yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pun jadi ikut-ikutan menggoda keduanya

Sedangkan mark hanya mengulum senyum sambil beranjak dari dapur untuk kembali ke ruang tengah menemui ayahnya

"Hei, sudah pergi tuh, lanjut ya? Tinggal sedikit lagi kok bear" ibu dan ayah mark memang punya panggilan khusus untuk dongsook yaitu 'Bear' karna dongsook benar-benar menggemaskan seperti beruang

"Iya eomma, tapi aneh sekali masa mark tidak menyukai Saus? Sedangkan aku kalau memasak paling tidak harus ada saus biar rasanya pas" dongsook memang tau kalau mark tidak suka saus, tapi dia baru tau dari ibunya mark kalau mark paling tidak suka jika makanan 'Home Made' untuknya dipakaikan saus

"Anak itu memang picky, kadang eomma juga sebal dibuatnya" ibu mark berdecak saat mengingat-ingat betapa merepotkannya punya anak yang sangat picky soal makanan, "Untung saja Jinhyung tidak"

Jinhyung, kakak lelaki mark memang berbeda dengan mark, meski keduanya mempunyai sifat kalem, tapi kakaknya mark lebih leluasa dalam banyak hal, tidak seperti mark yang cenderung clumsy

"Dongsook, sepertinya besok jinhyung akan datang berkunjung kesini, masak sop-sopan saja ya karna chenle juga ikut"

Dongsook yang tadi sempat melamun tersadar setelah mendengar nama chenle disebut

"Chenle mau kesini eomma?" raut wajah dongsook mendadak ceria, dongsook suka sekali chenle, makhluk kecil menggemaskan bak lumba-lumba, anak jinhyung

"Hnggg" ibu mark yang melihat dongsook sebahagia itu langsung saja mencubit gemas pipi gembil dongsook, lalu dengan sayang ibu mark menangkup wajah dongsook dan berkata "Aigoo uri dongsookie neomu gwiyeowo, pantas saja mark sampai tergila-gila"

"Ah eomma.." dongsook speechless ia hanya bisa tersenyum dan balas memegangi tangan ibu mark yang masih menangkup wajahnya, rasanya ia bahagia sekali diterima seperti ini oleh keluarganya mark

.

.

.

"Ibumu sedang apasih mark? Daritadi tidak kelar-kelar, apa ibumu itu sedang mengajari dongsook cara memasak batu hingga lunak?" ayah mark mulai mendumel sebal karna sudah mengantuk, ia lelah karna seharian tadi sudah sibuk mengurusi tamu dan kolega-kolega yang hadir di pesta

Mark tertawa ringan menanggapi ucapan ayahnya, "Tunggu saja sebentar lagi appa" mark mencoba memberi pengertian dengan menarik kaki ayahnya ke atas pangkuannya lalu mulai memijat-mijat kaki ayahnya

Ayah mark yang melihat kelakuan mark sedikit terharu, mengingat anak bungsunya kini telah resmi menjadi kepala rumah tangga untuk keluarga kecilnya bersama dongsook

"Jaga dirimu, jaga dongsook, dan yang terpenting cepat berikan aku cucu, chenle harus punya teman duet lumba-lumba"

Mark yang mendengarnya tersenyum lebar, "Pasti appa. Tapi aku tidak yakin anakku dan dongsook seperti lumba-lumba"

"Ya kalau tidak mirip dongsook lah, imut, seperti polar bear misalnya?" mark dan ayahnya tertawa bersama setelah mendengar penuturan konyol itu

Ayah mark mendekatkan dirinya pada mark, dan berbisik tepat ditelinga mark "Santai saja saat memulai sesi pertama, jangan lupa pemanasan, jangan asal coblos saja, nanti dongsook kesakitan, kalau dia trauma bagaimana?"

Mark yang mendengarnya sweatdrop, memandang malas ke arah ayahnya "Tenang saja appa, bukan lelaki namanya kalau belum belajar dari blue film"

Ayah mark yang mendengarnya langsung menoyor kepala mark sambil tertawa, "Itu baru anak appa"

"Seru sekali, sedang membicarakanku ya?" tanpa disadari oleh mark dan ayahnya kini ibunya mark telah duduk santai disamping ayahnya mark

"Dongsook mana eomma?" mark yang tidak menemukan sosok istrinya langsung bertanya pada ibunya

"Sedang membuat teh untuk appa sebelum pulang katanya"

"Kenapa harus repot-repot segala, aku hanya ingin cepat pulang, haish dongsookie" ayah mark merasa tidak enak berlama-lama di apartemen pengantin baru ini

"Tahan sebentar appa, kenapa bernafsu sekali sih? Jangan-jangan appa juga ingin merasakan malam pertama lagi ya dengan eomma?"

"Haish anak ini-" ibunya mark sudah menjewer telinga mark

"YA LEE MINHYUNG" sedangkan ayah mark sudah bersiap-siap akan menggeplak kepala mark dengan sepatunya kalau saja dongsook tidak datang saat itu juga

"Eomma, Appa, silahkan diminum tehnya supaya tubuh eomma dan appa kembali segar" dongsook dengan sopan menaruh tehnya diatas meja

"Hanya bikin dua? Buatku mana?" mark bertanya dengan nada sedih

"Lebay" ibunya mark berkomentar sambil menyesap tehnya

"Kau tak usah minum teh, nanti saja minum susu saat kami pergi"

Ibunya mark menyemburkan tehnya tepat ke wajah ayah mark yang baru saja bercelutuk tak senonoh

Dongsook yang melihatnya cepat-cepat mengambil tisu dan mengelap wajah ayah mark dengan pelan

Mark tau tadi ayahnya balas dendam menggodanya, tapi naas ayah mark malah terkena batunya, mark menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tawa

Ayah mark yang melihatnya menahan tawa melotot ke arah mark

"Pria tua ini semakin tidak masuk akal saja pikirannya, ayo lebih baik kita pulang saja" ucap ibu mark seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan menyeret ayah mark ke pintu depan

Mark dan dongsook mengikuti langkah mereka dari belakang, mark sempat melempar pandangan ke dongsook dan tersenyum penuh makna

Dongsook hanya meringis dikode seperti itu oleh mark

"Eomma pulang ya anak-anak, jaga diri kalian baik-baik" ibu mark memeluk serta mencium putra dan putrinya bergantian, "Eomma selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian"

"Selamat bersenang-senang tanpa kami" ayah mark mulai menggoda mark lagi

"Haish, mark cepat tutup pintunya" ibu mark menyeret kembali suaminya yang mulai ngelantur

"10 RONDE HARGA MATI MARK" teriakan si ayah masuk ke telinga mark dan dongsook sebelum pintu tertutup sempurna

Sedangkan dongsook yang sudah merasakan hawa tak wajar mulai berjalan pelan, mencoba menghindar dari mark

Mark yang paham dengan sikap dongsook langsung saja menangkap istrinya dengan cara dipeluk dari belakang "Mau kemana?"

"Mark, besok saja ya...? Hari ini aku lelah sekali, sumpah rasanya tulangku remuk semua.. Ya?" dongsook memalingkan wajahnya menatap mark, ia mengusap-usap tangan mark yang sedang memeluknya

"Hm, aku juga lelah" mark menyetujui ucapan dongsook, entah kenapa rasanya dongsook senang sekali mendengarnya, "Tapi kalau besok, berarti di rapel menjadi ronde tiada akhir, deal?" mark mencoba negosiasi dengan istrinya

"Mwo? Ronde tiada akhir bagaimana maksudnya?" tanya dongsook horor, dirinya sudah membayangkan yang 'iya-iya'

"Besok kau juga tau, daripada menjelaskan, aku lebih suka mempraktekannya langsung" mark memandangi dongsook yang nampaknya sedang berpikir keras

"Ya terserah kau sajalah aku lelah ingin tidur" dongsook mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tak perduli membuat mark yang melihatnya melayangkan tinjuannya ke udara, tidak lupa dengan ekspresi kemenangan di wajahnya, seperti orang yang baru saja mendapatkan jackpot

Mark menyamai langkah dongsook yang sudah berjalan duluan menuju kamar mereka, ia rangkul pundak dongsook lalu sedikit memijatnya "Lelah sekali ya?"

"Iya" dongsook mempoutkan bibirnya "tamunya ternyata banyak sekali ya, bahkan yang tadinya aku lupa undangpun datang" dongsook mulai berceloteh

"Bagaimana kalo ku pijat plus plus saja biar kau merasa enakkan?" mark mengerling nakal kepada dongsook

Pletak

"Aww"

"Rasakan itu, kan sudah deal kita melakukannya besok, dasar mesum" dongsook baru saja menjitak kepala mark dengan tidak berpri-kejitak-kan dan langsung berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan mark yang sedang mengaduh sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang cenat cenut

.

.

.

End or Lanjut nih?

Dan aku mau menanggapi soal saran buatku yang suka pake 2 perumpamaan di ff kayak kemarin Donghyuck dan Haecban dan seperti sekarang ini

Ayah Ibu dengan Appa Eomma

Gatau tapi aku lebih nge feelnya nulis gini :") maafin aku ya bukannya ga menerima saran tapi memang udah seperti ini dapet feel nulisnya T..T aku suka pakai Haechan di narasi cerita tapi seneng pake Donghyuck kalo buat pov mark yang manggil..

Aduh panjang banget.

Sok atuhlah di review


	2. Chapter 2

Hari kedua pasca janji suci.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5am kst, terlihat di salah satu kamar disebuah apartemen nampak seorang 'gadis' sudah terbangun dari tidurnya, gadis itu masih terduduk di ranjang, ia masih mengumpulkan nyawa sambil menguncir rambut panjangnya, matanya masih sayu efek kelelahan sehabis pesta pernikahan kemarin

Gadis itu- Dongsook, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah damai Mark yang masih setia memeluk gulingnya, bibir tipis Mark sedikit terbuka dan mengeluarkan dengkuran halus, Dongsook tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus rambut hitam Mark dengan sayang, suaminya memang sangat tampan

Daripada berlama-lama memandangi suaminya lebih baik Dongsook memulai aktivitas pertamanya sebagai seorang istri, hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah membersihkan ruang tamu yang berantakan bekas kerabat-kerabat dekat yang berkunjung setelah acara pernikahan selesai digelar

.

.

.

Kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, itu artinya sudah 3 jam lebih Dongsook berkutat dengan pekerjaan rumah tangganya, kini dirinya sedang sibuk dengan urusan dapur, hari ini ia membuat soup ayam karna Chenle akan berkunjung

Ah, Dongsook jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan wajah gemas Chenle, ia sudah tak sabar bertemu dengan makhluk mungil berusia 3tahun itu

Grep~

Sepasang tangan melingkari perut Dongsook, memeluk Dongsook dari belakang

"Kenapa senyum-senyum? Sedang memikirkanku ya?"

"Ih pd banget sih" cibir Dongsook tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya ke Mark, ia lebih tertarik mengaduk-ngaduk soupnya lalu ia cicipi sedikit kuahnya dari sendok sayur, "Mau coba?" tawar Dongsook sambil menyendok lagi kuah soup ke sendok sayur, meniup nya sebentar dan hendak menyuapkannya ke mulut Mark

"Jangan pakai sendok" cegat Mark

Dongsook sudah paham betul dengan sifat Mark, ia tau Mark punya maksud lain, "Jangan macam-macam, ayo cepat coba ini" Dongsook menyodorkan lagi sendok sayur ke mulut Mark, tapi Mark menutup mulutnya rapat, membuat Dongsook berdecak sebal

Dongsook menyesap kuah soup itu ke dalam mulutnya lalu menengadahkan wajahnya ke arah Mark, Mark yang melihatnya tersenyum lebar sambil menundukkan kepalanya, dengan cepat Mark menyambar bibir ranum Dongsook, menikmati kuah soup langsung dari mulut Dongsook, posisi mereka saat ini masih sama dengan Mark yang memeluk Dongsook dari belakang

Dalam cumbuannya Mark mulai melancarkan aksinya, tangannya mulai bergerilya di balik baju tidur Dongsook, ia mengelus perut one pack Dongsook lalu tangannya semakin naik ke atas, sasaran utamanya memang benda favorit Mark yaitu payudara sintal milik Dongsook

"Ahh.." erangan kecil keluar dari bibir Dongsook kala tangan Mark mulai meremas-remas payudaranya, Mark melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Dongsook, dengan lihai ia mengeksplor seluruh isi mulut Dongsook, lalu mengajak lidah Dongsook bertarung dalam ciuman panas mereka, Dongsook dengan kemampuan seadanya membalas pertarungan lidah itu

"Emhh.. A-ahhm!" tubuh Dongsook menegang seketika, Mark menekan-nekan dan memilin puting susunya, "Ngh.." rasanya kepala Dongsook pening sekali menerima semua serangan Mark di mulut dan payudaranya

Mark melepaskan pagutan mereka, dengan segera Dongsook meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, ia kehabisan nafas. Mark mematikan kompor, kemudian ia angkat tubuh Dongsook untuk di dudukkan di pantry dekat wastafel, "Kita lakukan sekarang" Mark sudah tidak bisa menahan birahinya, Dongsook yang memang sudah kelimpungan hanya bisa mengangguk lemah

Mark menyingkap baju tidur Dongsook ke atas, tidak sampai melepasnya, membuat kedua payudara sintal Dongsook kini terpampang jelas di depan Mark, ya Dongsook memang tidak pernah memakai bra saat tidur dan tidak akan memakainya sampai ia mandi pagi

Mark masih sibuk memandangi payudara Dongsook, membuat wajah Dongsook memerah, Dongsook merasa Mark seperti sedang menelanjanginya melalui tatapannya, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya, menutupi payudaranya

Mark menyingkirkan tangan Dongsook lalu mulai menyerang payudara itu dan melahap rakus putingnya, "Mmhhh!" Dongsook menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha meredam desahannya

Mark tau bahwa Dongsook sedang mati-matian menahan desahannya, dengan gencar ia memainkan jarinya memilin puting susu yang mulai memerah itu dan mencubitnya dengan gemas, "Mark! Aigo-aahhng.." Dongsook mendorong kepala Mark yang sedang menyusu padanya, membuat Mark semakin melahap penuh payudaranya

Mark menarik turun jemarinya, sekarang ia ingin memanjakan vagina Dongsook, jemarinya menyapa klitoris Dongsook menekan-nekan dan mengelus-elus bagian itu dengan gerakan sensual

Ting Nong!

Ting Nong Ting Nong!

"Markh" Dongsook berjengit ketika mendengar suara bell, ia mencoba mendorong pundak Mark menjauh dari payudaranya, "Mark hentikaaan.. Ah!" Mark tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali, ia malah semakin getol mengenyot puting susu Dongsook layaknya bayi yang kelaparan

"Mark aku serius! Itu ada Jinhyung oppa!" Dongsook mendorong Mark dengan sekuat tenaga dan berhasil, kini Mark sudah menjauhkan wajahnya dari payudaranya

"Astaga apalagi sih ini?! Kenapa mau berhubungan seks saja sulit sekali?!" Mark yang sedang dikuasai hawa nafsu menjadi kesal setelah kegiatan menyenangkan bersama istrinya diganggu

Dongsook turun dari pantry dengan segera memperbaiki penampilannya, Dongsook melihat ke arah celana suaminya sudah terdapat gundukan besar disana, ia meringis lalu menepuk pundak Mark dan mengelusnya mencoba memberi pengertian, "Cepat selesaikan itu, sekalian mandi ya? Jangan marah kan semalam aku sudah bilang kalau Jinhyung oppa akan datang berkunjung" ia mengecup pipi Mark sekilas dan berlalu dari situ

"Kau tidak bilang Jinhyung datang pagi-pagi.." Mark mengusap wajahnya kasar sambil melangkah dengan gontai ke arah kamar,

'Sudah punya istri tapi masih bermain solo, nasib nasib' rutuk Mark dalam hati

.

.

.

"Apa?! Kenapa mendadak seperti ini?! Lagipula siapa yang mengizinkanmu menginap disini?!" Mark mengacungkan sumpitnya ke arah wajah Jinhyung

"Dongsook sudah mengizinkan aku dan Chenle menginap disini, jadi aku tak perlu izin darimu" dengan santai Jinhyung kembali melahap makanannya

Mark melempar pandangannya ke arah Dongsook di sebrang meja dengan tatapan penuh selidik, Dongsook hanya bisa nyengir kuda, lalu kembali menyuapi Chenle

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan sepihak begini? Lalu kapan kita bisa melakukan hubungan layaknya suami istri kalau ada Jinhyung?"

Dongsook menyikut perut Mark, "Sst.. Pelankan suaramu, nanti Jinhyung oppa dengar"

Mark masih belum terima istrinya ini dengan sepihak mengizinkan kakaknya untuk menginap, Mark yakin kalau ada kakaknya ia tidak akan bisa berdekatan dengan istri montoknya itu karna sang istri akan sibuk dengan Chenle, padahal kan Mark sudah gatal sekali ingin menyentuh Dongsook dari kemarin

"Jinhyung oppa sedang bertengkar dengan Joy eonni, makannya dia menginap disini, katanya kemarin di pesta pernikahan kita Joy eonni kepergok sedang mengobrol dengan Sungjae oppa" sambil membilas piring yang sudah dicucinya Dongsook mulai menjelaskan alasan Jinhyung menginap di apartemen mereka, "Jadinya sekarang mereka sedikit cekcok dan oppa ingin menginap disini"

"Yang benar saja, mereka yang bertengkar, kita yang dilibatkan" Mark mulai sewot "Biar ku hajar si pecundang itu"

Mark berlalu dari sana, Dongsook menggelengkan kepalanya, suaminya kalau sedang kesal malah terlihat lucu dimatanya

.

.

.

7pm kst

Bukannya menghajar, Mark malah terdampar disini, di ruang tamu, bersama dengan kakaknya, bermain PlayStation, sedangkan istrinya sedari tadi momong keponakan lumba-lumbanya di kamar mereka

"Harusnya hyung dengarkan penjelasan Joy noona sebelum kabur kesini"

"Halah tidak penting bagiku, biarkan saja dia" Jinhyung menjawab dengan nada emosi yang kentara

"Memangnya ada apa sih hyung? Bukannya kau hanya memergoki mereka sedang mengobrol?"

"Kau tidak tau Mark rasanya memergoki istrimu sedang mengobrol dengan mantan pacarnya yang dulu sangat ia cintai" Jinhyung mulai memainkan joystick dengan brutal

Mark yang melihatnya langsung saja menahan tangan kakaknya, "Wow bro calm down, kau merusak joystick ku"

"Setelah kejadian ini aku jadi semakin ingin membawa Joy pindah ke Kanada, agar ia jauh dari mantannya itu"

"Hyung, bukankah Joy noona lebih memilih menikah denganmu dan mau melahirkan Chenle? Ingatkan? Lalu kenapa kau masih ragu?"

"Joy mau menikah denganku karna aku menghamilinya, lalu selama 5bulan dengan mati-matian aku mencegahnya agar tidak menggugurkan kandungannya, kau tentu tau itu kan, Mark?" Jinhyung mulai memelankan suaranya, terdengar lirih di telinga Mark

Mark yang mendengarnya ikut prihatin, dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain mengusap-ngusap punggung kakaknya, ia tau persis bagaimana perjuangan kakaknya sampai bisa ke titik sekarang.

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar 4 jam Mark menemani kakaknya minum, hingga kakaknya sekarang tepar dan tertidur di ruang tengah, Mark menyelimuti kakaknya lalu bangkit darisana, sambil meregangkan otot tangannya ia berjalan menuju kamarnya

Diputarnya knop pintu dengan pelan, setelah berhasil masuk ke dalam kamar, pandangannya langsung tertuju pada tubuh Dongsook yang tertidur membelakanginya, ia berjalan mendekat dan melihat Chenle yang tertidur sambil merapatkan tubuh mungilnya pada Dongsook

Mark tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu, membayangkan jika nanti dirinya menjadi seorang Ayah

Mark menundukkan kepalanya, mengecup pipi Dongsook dengan lembut lalu mengusap pipi itu dengan punggung tangannya, ia pandangi wajah istrinya beberapa saat, Mark sempat berpikir akan menggagahi istrinya malam ini karna Jinhyung sedang mabuk berat sudah pasti dia tidak akan ngeh dengan aktivitas mereka, namun di urungkannya ketika melihat wajah cantik istrinya itu terlelap dengan damainya

Ia berjalan ke sisi kasur satunya, naik ke ranjang dan gantian memandangi wajah Chenle, dengan gemas ia jembel pipi itu pelan, membuat Chenle sedikit terusik dalam tidurnya, Mark tertawa tanpa suara, keponakannya ini memang menggemaskan

.

.

.

5am kst

Dongsook merasakan sesak bukan main di dalam tidurnya, ia merasa ada sesuatu sedang menindih tubuhnya, dadanya juga terasa sedikit linu, dengan berat ia membuka matanya, ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, matanya membulat sempurna ketika ia melihat Mark sedang mengemut-emut puting susunya

"Ahstaga.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Dongsook berbisik lirih

Mark tidak berminat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Dongsook, ia lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya menyusu pada Dongsook membuat Dongsook mati-matian menahan desahannya, karna Chenle masih disana, batita itu masih tertidur lelap

"Mhh.." Dongsook tak kuasa menahan desahannya ketika merasakan jemari Mark mulai menyapa bagian bawah tubuhnya, lalu mulai bermain-main dengan vaginanya yang masih terbalut celana piyama

"Mark.. Sudah nanti Chenle bangun dan melihat kit-ahhhh" Dongsook melengkungkan tubuhnya ketika Mark dengan sengaja menekan klitorisnya, membuat tubuhnya merinding nikmat

Mark mengecup tulang selangka Dongsook, lalu kecupannya terus berlanjut sampai ke leher, ia gigit dan ia lumat leher itu membuat hickey disana, lalu ia telusuri leher jenjang itu menggunakan lidahnya, menjilati tengkuk lalu belakang telinga dan menjilat cuping telinga Dongsook, memberikan rangsangan kepada Dongsook sebaik mungkin

"Nhh... Mark aku tidak tahan.." Dongsook mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Mark, "Ahh.. Nghh.." dengan nakalnya ia menggesek-gesekan vaginanya ke penis Mark yang sudah meggembung di balik celana piyamanya

"Disini?" Mark menatap Dongsook memastikan tempat dimana mereka akan bercinta

Dongsook mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, dimana masih terdapat Chenle yang masih terlelap, "Di sofa saja" Dongsook melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Mark

Mark dengan segera menggendong tubuh Dongsook, di sepanjang perjalanan menuju sofa mereka melumat bibir satu sama lain, berciuman panas, keduanya sudah diburu hawa nafsu

Baru saja pantat Dongsook mendarat di sofa ia sudah melihat Chenle sedang terduduk di ranjang sambil mengucek-ucek matanya, dengan kuat Dongsook mendorong tubuh Mark yang hendak menindihnya membuat Mark terjungkal ke belakang

"Aw!"

Dongsook tidak memperdulikan pekikan kesakitan Mark, ia berlari menuju ranjangnya dan menghampiri Chenle, "Sayang, kau sudah bangun" Dongsook mengelus-elus rambut Chenle

"Imo.." ucap Chenle lirih sambil naik ke pangkuan Dongsook, "Imo.. Samchon kenapa?" Dongsook mengalihkan pandangannya ke Mark yang kini sedang tidur terlentang di lantai sambil menangis dan menendang-nendangkan kakinya tak beraturan layaknya anak kecil yang sedang merajuk

Membuat Dongsook sweatdrop.

Day 2: Mission Failed

TBC or End?

 **Mau balas review yaa**

 _Park Youngie_ : hi kak! Terimakasih kakkk masukannya! Terus review dan ajarin aku ya kak karna aku juga belum jago nulis fanfiction huhu *bow

 _Ai Selai Strawberry_ : hi kak! Sudah aku perbaiki ya soal huruf kapital di depan nama, terimakasih udah mau mereview, dan udah aku naikin ratednya xD

 _Ahnyona_ : hi kak! Terimakasih sudah mereview ya, udah aku naikin ratednya meskipun rated seadanya :"3

 _Guest_ : sudah di lanjut yaa, terimakasih reviewnya! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Suasana siang itu begitu mencekam, Mark menjadi murung setelah dirinya kembali gagal menggagahi istrinya dini hari tadi, bahkan setelah sarapan pun Mark langsung kembali ke kamarnya dan mengunci diri disana

Dongsook tentu tau kalau suami gantengnya itu sedang melancarkan aksi mogok bicara terhadapnya

"Mark kenapa? Hari ini dia diam sekali" tanya Jinhyung sambil meneguk sekaleng soft drink, ia menempatkan dirinya disamping Dongsook yang sedang memangku Chenle, mereka sedang menonton tv

"Mungkin masih kelelahan oppa" Dongsook berbohong, tidak mungkin juga kan dia memberitahu alasan sebenarnya Mark mendiaminya

"Benar juga" Jinhyung mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya setuju, ia juga pernah merasakan lelahnya pasca resepsi pernikahan

"Imo.. Chenle ingin nonton pororo" celetuk Chenle sambil meraih tangan Dongsook yang sedang memegang remot tv, langsung saja Dongsook mengganti channel tv

Ting nong

Ting nong

"Biar aku saja yang buka pintunya" Jinhyung menghentikan pergerakan Dongsook yang hendak bangkit dari duduknya untuk membuka pintu

Ceklek~

"YA! SUAMI SIALAN! KU CARI-CARI TERNYATA KAU MALAH DISINI!" teriakan nyaring itu langsung menyapa gendang telinga Dongsook

"Y..Yeobo jangan berteriak ini bukan di rumah kita" terdengar suara Jinhyung menimpali dengan pelan

Dongsook mengangkat tubuh Chenle untuk ia dudukan di sofa, "Chenle diam disini sebentar, imo mau ke depan dulu ya" Dongsook mengelus kepala Chenle, yang di elus menganggukkan kepalanya

Setelah sampai di teras depan, Dongsook mendapati pasutri yang sedang bergulat, lebih tepatnya ia melihat Joy sedang mencekik leher Jinhyung

"Astaga eonni jangannn" Dongsook mencoba menjauhkan tangan Joy yang hendak melemparkan vas bunga ke arah Jinhyung

"Jangan cegat aku bear! Biarkan saja lelaki sialan ini mati!" Joy berteriak dengan suara sembernya, Joy menangis

"Yeobo kau menangis.." Jinhyung gelagapan melihat istrinya menangis, ia ingin meraih Joy kedalam pelukannya tapi Joy masih saja memukul-mukul tubuhnya

"Kenapa ribut-ribut? Tidak enak di dengar tetangga" Mark datang setelah sekian lama bermeditasi di dalam kamarnya, membuat Dongsook mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada suaminya itu, "Hyung bawa Joy noona ke ruang tengah, kalian kan bisa bicarakan baik-baik di dalam" Mark berusaha menengahi

Jinhyung menggandeng tangan Joy yang sudah agak tenang ke ruang tengah di ikuti Mark dan Dongsook di belakangnya

"Aigoo anak eomma!" Joy berlari ke arah Chenle yang sedaritadi duduk di sofa, langsung saja ia memeluk Chenle dengan rasa kangen yang membuncah, ia menciumi wajah Chenle sambil menangis tersedu-sedu

"Eomma kenapa menangis?" ucap Chenle sambil menangkup wajah ibunya

"Aniya eomma gwenchana" Joy masih menciumi wajah Chenle

Dongsook yang melihat itu tak sadar sudah menitihkan air matanya, entah kenapa dirinya jadi terbawa suasana

Mark yang melihat itu segera menyodorkan tisu pada Dongsook, ia jadi merasa bersalah sudah mendiami istrinya seharian ini

.

.

.

"Lain kali kalau mau kabur jangan bawa Chenle! Kaburlah sendirian! Kau tidak tau bagaimana tersiksanya aku!" Joy mulai bersungut lagi pada Jinhyung

"Yeobo jangan berteriak seperti itu nanti Chenle kaget" Jinhyung mengelus lengan istrinya yang sedang memberikan asi eksklusif pada Chenle

Satu jam berlalu akhirnya kedua kakak ipar Dongsook berdamai, kedua kakak iparnya itu masih di apartemen mereka

"Ini hanya salah paham, harusnya kalian bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan kepala dingin, kalian kan sudah punya Chenle" Mark mencoba memberi masukan pada pasutri tersebut, Dongsook yang berada di samping Mark tersenyum masam

'Menengahi orang lain bisa, tapi dirinya sendiri sedang mendiamiku, cih' cibir Dongsook dalam hati

.

.

.

"Eonni, lebih baik makan siang dulu disini.. Aku hari ini masak banyak"

"Tidak usah bear, aku juga tadi di rumah sudah masak sebelum kesini" mereka sedang berjalan beriringan menuju teras dengan Joy yang merangkul Dongsook

"Aku masih ingin bermain dengan Chenle" Dongsook mempoutkan bibirnya sambil memandangi Chenle yang ada di gendongannya

"Bermain dengan Mark saja, kalau bisa sampai beronde-ronde agar cepat dapat yang seperti Chenle" Joy menanggapinya dengan jawaban ngawur sambil tersenyum jenaka

"Mwoyaaa eonniii" pipi Dongsook memerah mendengarnya, ia mencubit pinggang Joy, dirinya malu digoda seperti itu

"Ahahaha" Joy hanya bisa tertawa puas melihat ekspresi adik iparnya itu

Sedangkan kedua lelaki yang mengekor dibelakangnya hanya memperhatikan kedua wanita itu dengan tatapan bingung

Sesampainya diambang pintu mereka saling berpamitan

"Maaf bro sudah mengganggu quality time kalian"

Mark tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Jinhyung, "Nope bro"

Jinhyung memeluk Mark dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya, "Cek kulkasmu.. Aku sudah menaruh obat kuat khusus untuk wanita, dijamin Dongsook akan brutal di atas ranjang malam ini"

Mark meninju lengan kakaknya sambil tersenyum lebar, "Sial" ucapnya lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama

"Minhyung-ah, Dongsook tadi bilang padaku ia ingin segera cepat punya anak, kabulkanlah" Joy tiba-tiba berceletuk

"Ah eonniyaaa wae gurae" Dongsook kembali mencoba mencubit pinggang Joy, dia paling tidak tahan digoda seperti ini

"Bisa diatur" jawab Mark sambil melempar smirknya pada Dongsook, "Bye Chenle" Mark melambaikan tangannya pada bayi lumba-lumba itu tidak lupa ia mencubit pipi gembil Chenle

"Eonni sering-seringlah berkunjung sambil membawa Chenle" Dongsook menimpali dan mencium gemas pipi Chenle "Imo akan buatkan sayur tahu kesukaan Chenle nanti"

"Iya imo" ucap Chenle sambil tersenyum lebar membuat pipi chubby nya terangkat dan menampilkan mata bulan sabitnya

"Lucu sekali" Dongsook mencubit gemas pipi Chenle

"Terimakasih ya mau di repotkan oleh bayi kecil dan bayi besar ini, maaf gara-gara si sialan ini honeymoon kalian jadi terganggu" ucap Joy sambil menunjuk Jinhyung

"Tidak apa-apa noona" Mark menjawab sambil tersenyum maklum, Joy memeluk kedua adiknya itu dengan sayang

"Baiklah kami pulang" ucap Jinhyung, ia mengacak surai Dongsook lalu menepuk pelan pundak Mark dan mulai berjalan menjauh dari teras apartemen itu

"Bye Chenle" teriak Mark sekali lagi

"Eung~" jawab Chenle dari kejauhan

.

.

Ketika Mark berbalik ia mendapati Dongsook tengah menatapnya

"Mark-" Dongsook belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karna Mark kini tengah menciumnya tepat di bibir, Dongsook yang diserang secara tiba-tiba itu membulatkan matanya namun ciuman itu terasa lembut dan hangat di bibir ranumnya

"Jangan berkata apapun" Mark memberi jeda dalam ciuman itu, "Aku akan tunjukkan padamu apa itu ronde tiada akhir, seperti yang pernah ku bilang" setelah melanjutkan kata-katanya langsung saja Mark menggendong Dongsook ala bridal style

.

.

.

"AAAAAH"

"Mark..."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi?!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa bilang kalau kau terus menciumku tanpa ampun, itu salahmu main sentuh saja!"

"Setidaknya kau cegat semua pergerakanku untuk tidak menyentuhnya!"

"...habisnya sentuhanmu enak" Dongsook menatap Mark dengan tatapan polosnya, "Cepat cuci tanganmu, pasti lengket"

"Lupakan!" Mark bangkit dari atas tubuh Dongsook dan langsung berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil meremat rambutnya seperti orang frustasi

"Maafkan aku, habisnya kau mendiamiku juga seharian ini, jadi aku tidak bisa bilang kalau sekarang aku sedang menstruasi" Dongsook berteriak saat Mark sudah mencapai gagang pintu kamar mandi

"Iya semua ini memang salahku" Mark berujar dengan nada hampir menangis, untuk kesekian kalinya ia gagal menyentuh istrinya

Dongsook sedih melihat suaminya seperti orang yang frustasi tapi ia tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa

 _ **Mark ku Sayang**_

 _ **Mark ku Malang**_

.

.

.

Hi!

Terimakasih yaaa untuk yang sudah review!

Aku mau balas review untuk Guest, makasih ya udah kasih tau tentang silsilah keluarga di korea, huhu aku gatau soal itu, tapi maaf yaaa karna nasi sudah menjadi bubur jadilah terima aja ffnya begini karna nanggung/? :" Terimakasih banget! Lain kali aku akan koreksi okeee

Maaf ya kalo ffnya mulur soalnya buntu banget wkwkwkwk. Mau END tapi kasian mark belum dapet jatah dari dongsook xD tbc aja dehhh aku janji 1 chapter lagi deh abis itu end wkwkwk..


	4. Chapter 4

00.09am kst

Dongsook mengelus-elus rambut Mark yang sedang menindih tubuhnya, Mark mendusel di ceruk lehernya, mode manja Mark sedang ON dari tadi pagi

Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak kejadian Mark yang menyentuh darah menstruasi Dongsook, awalnya Mark sempat ngambek tapi hanya berlangsung beberapa saat saja

Dongsook geli sekali kalau mengingat-ingat kejadian hari itu

 _ **Flashback**_

Kurang lebih dua jam sudah Mark mengurung diri di kamar mandi, Dongsook yang khawatir langsung saja mengetuk-ngetuk pintu itu, takut suaminya kenapa-napa

"Mark buka pintunya"

Tidak ada jawaban

"Mark aku dobrak ya pintunya, ingat aku ini pemegang sabuk hitam"

Masih tidak ada jawaban

"Baiklah akan aku dobrak, bersiaplah, SATUUU-" baru hitungan ke satu pintu itu sudah terbuka, ternyata Mark masih sayang dengan pintu kamar mandinya

"Kenapa?" tanya Mark dengan raut wajah malasnya

Bukannya menjawab, Dongsook malah mendorong tubuh Mark sampai Mark tersudut ke dinding kamar mandi, Mark tentu saja kaget diperlakukan seperti itu

 _Hening beberapa saat_

"Ada apa? Kau mau buang air?" Mark mulai membuka percakapan

Dongsook menggelengkan kepalanya ditanya seperti itu, bisa dilihat oleh Mark mata bulat milik istrinya itu sudah berkaca-kaca

"Sayang, kau- Hei kenapa menangis?!" dengan sigap Mark menangkup kedua pipi Dongsook yang sudah basah oleh air mata, istrinya sedang menangis tanpa suara, "Uljima" Mark berkata dengan nada yang pelan dan lembut, ibu jarinya mengusap-usap pipi basah Dongsook

"Ayo berhubungan seks sekarang"

Mark membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir ranum milik istrinya

"Dongsook- kau sedang menstru-"

"Aku tidak perduli!" Dongsook kembali menangis, "Aku tidak mau membuatmu menunggu lama, aku tidak mau kau kecewa"

Mark tidak tahan melihat istrinya menangis tersedu-sedu, ia berdecak, "Dengar, kau tau kan aku sudah terbiasa menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan 'itu' selama 2tahun kita berpacaran?"

Dongsook mengangguk

"Jadi, kalau hanya menahannya selama 7hari sampai kau selesai menstruasi itu tidak ada apa-apanya, tidak masalah bagiku"

"Tapi kan kau ngambek!"

"Aku.. Tidak"

"Kau iya! Aku tidak tahan melihatmu cemberut padaku, aku tidak tahan kau diami, aku... takut kau berpaling dariku" Dongsook memelankan nada bicaranya diakhir kalimat

Mark tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari bibir ranum istrinya itu, "Astaga kita baru 2 hari menikah, kau sudah khawatirkan yang macam-macam"

"Kau tidak tau rasanya jadi aku yang punya suami super tampan seperti dirimu" Dongsook berucap sambil memalingkan wajahnya

Mark tertawa, astaga istrinya ini kenapa lucu sekali sih? Menstruasi memang selalu membuat Dongsook menjadi sensitif dan jadi lebih jujur, padahal kalau sedang tidak Mens biasanya istrinya itu sangat naif dan pecicilan

"Baiklah, kalau begitu mulai besok aku akan menjadi jelek"

Dongsook kembali menatap Mark dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bisa ubah penampilanku supaya orang-orang tidak tertarik padaku. Itukan yang kau mau?"

"Tidak gitu juga, sudahlah lanjutkan saja mandinya"

Dongsook sudah membalikkan tubuhnya hendak keluar dari kamar mandi tapi Mark menahannya lalu menarik tubuh montok istrinya itu ke dalam pelukannya

"Tidak usah berpikiran macam-macam karna aku hanya satu macam. Banyak wanita cantik di luaran sana tapi tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan denganmu. Got it?" Dongsook tidak menemukan kebohongan di mata dan di perkataan Mark

"Ne.." hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari bibir Dongsook, ia sudah pusing dipeluk oleh biceps dan dada bidang Mark yang masih telanjang

"Good wifey" Mark menepuk-nepuk kepala Dongsook seperti anak kecil, "Persiapkan saja dirimu untuk ronde tiada akhir" bisik Mark dengan mesra sambil meremas bokong Dongsook

"Haish" Dongsook menghempaskan tangan nakal Mark sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi

 _ **Flashback end**_

"Ngh.. Mark... Kenapa 'itu' mu bangun lagi..?"

Dongsook mengernyitkan dahinya saat dirasanya penis Mark yang masih tertancap di dalam vaginanya kembali mengeras

"Hangat" Mark berkata dengan nada beratnya

"Ahhh... Sakit! Nhh.." Dongsook melenguh ketika Mark mengemut puting susunya yang sudah bengkak dan memerah sempurna akibat kegiatan panas tiada henti yang mereka lakukan sejak 4jam yang lalu

Ya, akhirnya Mark berhasil menggagahi istri montoknya itu, meskipun dibumbui oleh tangisan dan jeritan Dongsook yang menahan sakit akibat selaput daranya berhasil dibobol oleh kejantanan Mark yang berukuran wow itu

Dongsook yang saat itu sedang sibuk merapihkan pakaian di lemari tidak sadar bahwa Mark sudah ada di belakangnya, entah bagaimana ceritanya Mark sudah berhasil melucuti piyama yang dipakainya, dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja

"Anghh!" Dongsook berjengit ketika Mark mengangkat tubuhnya dan kini tengah memangkunya, "Ahh! Lagih?" Dongsook membulatkan matanya ketika Mark mulai menahan pinggang Dongsook dan menaik turunkan tubuh telanjang istrinya itu dengan ritme pelan

"Shh.. Nikmat sekali" Mark merem melek ketika merasakan kenikmatan dari gesekan penisnya yang dijepit kuat oleh lubang ketat vagina Dongsook

Dongsook yang melihat Mark seperti itu jadi tambah _horny_ , ia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Mark dan langsung melahap bibir tipis suaminya itu dengan rakus

"Mhhh.. Nhhh.." sambil berciuman Dongsook menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan ritme yang di percepat, membuat penis Mark semakin dalam menyodok dan mengoyak lubang vaginanya

Kamar itu sudah dipenuhi kabut nafsu dari keduanya, Mark tidak bisa mengendurkan hentakan kuat penisnya di dalam lubang Dongsook, satu tangan Mark bekerja meremas-remas payudara Dongsook, dan satunya lagi ia pakai untuk memeluk pinggang Dongsook, menyangga keseimbangan tubuh Dongsook agar tidak limbung ke belakang

"Hahh.. Ahh.." Dongsook melepas pagutan bibir itu guna menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, sedangkan Mark mulai menyerang leher Dongsook, ia hisap leher itu dengan kuat, menambah bekas kemerahan di leher jenjang milik istrinya itu

"Oh.. Yesh babe, so tight" Mark menggigit pundak Dongsook, menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang didapatnya ketika Dongsook semakin menggila menaik turunkan tubuhnya

"Ah! Nghh ke..kenapa penismu besar sekalih.. Lubangkuh penuhhh! Ini enakhh.. Mphh" Mark menyambar kembali bibir Dongsook yang sudah membengkak itu, birahi Mark semakin menjadi ketika mendengar istrinya melakukan dirty talk

"Ahh! Ah! Markhh" Dongsook meremat rambut Mark dengan kuat

Tubuh Dongsook terhentak-hentak tak beraturan karna Mark semakin mempercepat sodokannya di lubang vaginanya

"Hhh.. I'm coming babe.." nafasnya semakin memburu, tubuh Mark bergetar hebat setelah ia mencapai orgasmenya

"Nghh.." Dongsook melenguh ketika merasakan rahimya menghangat dipenuhi oleh sperma Mark, "Ahh.." tubuh Dongsook ikut bergetar karna Mark masih menghentakan penisnya di dalam vagina Dongsook dengan gerakan pelan, ia masih menyelesaikan sisa orgasmenya

Mark memeluk erat tubuh telanjang Dongsook yang masih dipangkunya, ia membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Dongsook, menghirup bau tubuh Dongsook yang menjadi candu baginya.

.

.

.

Malam itu menjadi malam yang panjang bagi keduanya, dengan iming-iming Mark yang menagih jatah 'ronde tiada akhir' yang sudah disepakati oleh Dongsook.

Dengan semangat maju mundur, Mark yang berhasil mendapatkan malam pertamanya itu menghajar istri montoknya habis-habisan tanpa ampun.

.

.

.

 **Extra**

"Hey kemari!"

Dongsook mengalihkan pandangannya kepada dua gadis cantik yang tengah melambai-lambaikan tangan padanya, ia tersenyum dan menghampiri mereka

"Hey kenapa jalanmu tertatih-tatih seperti itu?" Seonso berkata dengan nada penasaran

Nana yang berada tepat disamping Seonso dengan segera menggeplak kepala sahabatnya itu

"Ya! Sakit tau" Seonso mengelus-elus kepala cantiknya yang baru saja digeplak Nana

"Kenapa kau bertanya? Sudah jelas dia pasti habis melakukan seks dengan suaminya! Bukan begitu, 'Sookie?" Nana menaik turunkan alisnya

Plak

Gantian kepala Nana yang digeplak oleh Dongsook

"Aw!" Nana mengaduh

"Rasakan itu!" Seonsoo senang sekali melihat Nana digeplak seperti itu oleh Dongsook, yang mana membuat Nana manyun sambil melempar pandangan nyinyir kepada keduanya

"Uh! Pinggangku sakit sekali" Dongsook mengeluh sambil duduk dibangku cafe itu

Salahkan Mark yang menghajarnya habis-habisan sampai jam 9pagi, dan itu membuat tubuhnya lelah bukan main, selangkangannya juga lecet, untung saja Mark dengan segera mengobatinya, meskipun siangnya sebelum berangkat ke kantor Mark menyerangnya lagi di dapur, dengan dalih menyantap 'lunch' nya

"Makannya tau waktu, kalau sudah lelah ya berhenti" Nana mulai bersungut-sungut

"Berkacalah, Na. Kau juga sering mengeluh sakit pinggang kalau habis kencan dengan Jeno."

Nana berdecih tapi tidak bisa membalas sindiran Seonso karna memang benar adanya, malahan dirinya lebih parah sampai tidak bisa berjalan, Jenonya memang hebat kalau urusan ranjang, Nana jadi tersenyum membayangkan kegiatan panas mereka seminggu yang lalu

"Tuh lihat saja, sekarang dia malah tersenyum mesum seperti itu, mengerikan" Seonso masih gencar menyindir Nana

"Ih sirik saja kau! Kasihan deh, yang sok suci seperti dirimu mana bisa merasakan nikmatnya surga dunia"

Seonso sudah bersiap memukul kepala Nana dengan sendok kalau saja Dongsook tidak melerai keduanya

"Berhenti disitu. Nana, kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu karna Seonso dan aku sama-sama menjaga kesucian kami sebelum menikah, tidak seperti kau huh"

Seonso memeletkan lidahnya karna merasa Dongsook berada di pihaknya

"Wow kenapa jadi aku yang diserang seperti ini? Baik aku memang kotor" Nana berdecih sekali lagi sambil menyendok tiramisunya dengan kesal

Dongsook tersenyum melihat ekspresi lucu Nana, "Makannya cepat menikah!"

"Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak mau? Aku akan menikah kalau Jeno sudah menyelesaikan studi nya. Kalian enak punya pasangan setahun lebih tua dan sudah mapan, makannya bisa meledekku seperti itu." Nana semakin mencebikkan bibirnya

Seonso yang tidak tahan melihatnya langsung saja mencubit gemas pipi Nana, "Jeno juga mapan, walaupun studinya belum selesai tapi dia sudah memiliki segalanya, Na"

"Iya betul"

"Dasar kalian itu perayu ulung, tadi saja kompak sekali menghinaku" Nana masih sebal

"Doakan ya agar acara pernikahan ku berjalan dengan lancar, huft aku gugup sekali" tiba-tiba mimik wajah Seonso menjadi lemas mengingat tentang acara pernikahannya yang tinggal seminggu lagi

Dongsook menggenggam tangan Seonso dengan lembut, "Santai saja, apalagi calon suami mu itu Lucas, dia kan lawak sekali, pasti suasana tidak akan tegang"

Ucapan Dongsook ada benarnya, membuat Seonso agak tenang

"Iya santai saja saat pemberkatan sampai malam pertama, tapi aku yakin sih Seonso akan pingsan ketika melihat ukuran penis Lucas yang sudah pasti Ekstra Besar, penis seseorang itu bisa di ukur dari bentuk tubuhnya sih menurutku"

"NANA!" kedua wanita yang sedari tadi mendengarkan ocehan frontal yang keluar dari bibir seksi Nana berteriak bersama

Memiliki sifat dan perilaku yang hampir mirip, mereka bertiga akhirnya menjalin tali persahabatan sedari SMP sampai mereka beranjak dewasa seperti sekarang, jadi tidak usah heran kalau mereka bisa se frontal itu satu sama lain.

.

.

.

 **End**.

Terimakasih ya semuanya yang sudah membaca fanfic aku huhuhu *bow. Maaf loh kalo endingnya terkesan maksa haha aku panas sendiri nulisnya. XD bye! Sampai ketemu di ff selanjutnya

Btw Seonso itu nama femnya Renjun dan Nana itu nama femnya Jaemin (versi aku) kalo ada yang belum tau hahaha xD

Ohiyaa aku mau nanya, kalian seneng gak baca ff Mark x Dongsook ini? Atau lebih prefer bxb Mark x Donghyuck? Tolong dijawab di review yaaa. Terimakasih sebelumnya!


End file.
